Talia
Talia is the titular ghost in Brody's Ghost, a young woman who had died by leukemia and was unable to enter Heaven until she has accomplished a good deed. She plans to find the Penny Murderer as her good deed with the help of Brody but later on brody received a file and right away he realize the file is datas about the true death of talia and later when talia show up brody shouted at her and say YOU LIE TO ME!to talia and later she admitted she lied and tell the truth that there are really no life task/good deed to do cuz thats not how heaven work she tell him that she can’t enter heaven cuz she has a unfinished business in the human world and disappeared and after a few days talia finally show up and apologized for lying then tell the truth that she didn’t died because of leukemia she was the very first victim of the penny murderer and wants her revenge and that was her unfinished business in the human world. Appearance Talia appears as wearing a t-shirt with the words "RIP" -an acronym for "Rest in Peace"- on the front, a skirt, high stockings and boots and, as she is a ghost, the color consists of white and pale purple. Her hair is stylized in a bun with a skull and heart-shaped hair-clip placed in front and on the side. Personality Talia is hot-headed and has a snarky personality that is equal to Brody's. She is very blunt, as shown when she tells Brody everything about herself on their second meeting. She likes getting things done quickly and is very impatient, even saying about Kagemura, "A hundred years is like a long weekend to that dude." However, she does show some interest about Brody's life such as the reason why Brody and his ex-girlfriend broke up. She shows that she dislikes talking about her past and is focused on taking down the Penny Murderer. Story Book 1 Talia and Brody first meet when Brody is performing on the streets for money. He sees Talia staring at him from a van and proceeds to have a staring contest with her. Immediately after winning, Brody is shocked to see that she's actually a ghost, witnessing her flying through the roof of the van and towards him. She complains about him briefly yet when Brody doesn't respond she Instead tells him that they'll "talk later" and insists he gets a hair cut. Their second meeting is at Brody's part time job. She pops out of nowhere declaring it is time for them to 'talk' Brody panics and shouts at her, attracting unwanted stares of people whom are shopping. He bolts to the bathroom to speak to her. Book 2 After Kagemura trained Brody to move the smoke of an extinguished a candle Talia complains that they are moving too slow, saying,"I need him to help me find death echoes... not sit here blowing smoke rings all day." She also complains that Kagemura didn't care about finding the Penny Murderers, in which he replies that he doesn't. In the second scene, Talia asked about Brody and Nicole's relationship. In return, he asked what the leukemia felt like(The disease that killed Talia). After receiving no reply, Brody walks to the balcony, Talia floating after him.She tells him how she saw some flowers near her bed, and that she couldn't stand the fact that people cut off what people need to live, like how they hook up people to machines in a hospital, and " pretend that it's going to work." She starts crying, and Brody feels sorry for her, Talia replying that it isn't very often you express sympathy for the dead. The next scene shows Brody, Talia and Kagemura in Brody's apartment, where Talia complains about the rotting food. After they gather up all of Brody's stuff, Brody is expected to burn it. Brody starts defending his stuff, his life while Talia argues that it isn't a life at all.After a pep talk from Talia, Brody burns the pile. Brody was going to beat up a gang that Talia saved him from, Talia offering to crack the windows into menacing shapes as a distraction. Talia also tries to offer help when a member of the gang points a gun at him, and is confused when Brody manages to knock him out. When Kagemura claims the training had been finished, Talia said that she thought Kagemura would unlock all of Brody's powers, and that Brody was useless without being able to hear death echoes. Book 3 Book 4 Book 5 Book 6 Quotes Trivia *Like Brody, Mark Crilley had initially planned for Talia to look cartoony until opting for a realistic approach, taking inspiration from Takeshi Obata's Misa Amane from Death Note. *Early in the development process, Crilley had toyed with the idea of Talia having a chibi-styled "ghost assisstant" named Chanpopo-chan. Gallery talia.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6